Giant Death Robot (Civ6)
The Giant Death Robot (GDR) is an Information Era super-unit in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. It requires Uranium. * Attributes: ** Has Range of 3. ** Can move through and fight on Coast tiles as if they were land. ** Cannot gain experience or promotions. ** Cannot form Corps or Armies. ** Consumes 3 Uranium per turn. ** Gains additional abilities and upgrades via Future Era technology research. *** Drone Air Defense: Anti-Air Defense Strength increased to 100. (Requires Advanced AI.) *** Particle Beam Siege Cannon: Ranged attacks against Cities and Encampments are 100% effective and gain +30 Ranged Strength. (Requires Advanced Power Cells.) *** Enhanced Mobility: +3 Movement. Can perform a Jump action to cross over mountain terrain. (Requires Cybernetics.) *** Reinforced Armor Plating: +10 Combat Strength when defending against land and naval units. (Requires Smart Materials.) Strategy The Giant Death Robot is the end-game trump card of the Domination-seeking player! It is titanically strong, it attacks from afar and can even move through water without Embarking! As opposed to every other unit in the game, the Giant Death Robot does not gain promotions, but instead gains bonuses and boosts through specific technologies in the tech tree. These include Movement and strength bonuses, the ability to jump over Mountains, and a particle beam cannon that essentially gives it a bombard attack for taking down city defenses! When it comes to combat, the GDRs function similarly to the Persians' Immortals, as they are capable of both ranged and melee attack, so make sure you click the ranged attack command instead of right clicking when you want to use them to take down city defenses! However, the GDR is not a one-man army! For example, a Modern Armor or Mechanized Infantry Army will have a Combat Strength of 107 (which is pretty close to the GDR's), while the GDR itself cannot form Corps and Armies. As in Civilization V, a focused attack by several units will be able to bring down this robot, so don't expect it to defeat everything on its own. The GDR is capable of surviving a direct nuclear or thermonuclear strike. Fallout doesn't damage it. Finally, the GDR is a great investment in time (its cost will take most cities 15+ turns to finish, though slotting Integrated Attack Logistics will expedite this), money (only very well-developed empires can easily amass 6000 ) and resources (3 Uranium to maintain a single GDR is no small thing!). It appears that only the mightiest empires will be able to afford it on their way to victory. Civlopedia entry Almost no one calls them Gunnery Deployment Rigs, because pop culture anticipated the rise of the bipedal combat platform for more than fifty years prior to the first operational deployment of a GDR, and has given them dozens of evocative names: Mechs, walkers, Giant Death Robots, and so forth. There is something psychologically affecting about seeing one stride across the landscape—reassuring for friendly forces, and terrifying for enemies. There is a certain purity to the GDR, a recapitulation of the human form, as well as an improvement on it. The GDR is not a stealthy weapon, but it is an effective one. The use of a roughly-human anatomy allows pilots a more intuitive grasp of the weapon and defensive systems, and allows motion feedback systems to tap into human locomotion to assist. Indeed, some people regard the locomotion controls of the GDR to be the most impressive advancement in the entire system. Gallery File:Civ6 Giant Death Robot In-Game.jpg|Giant Death Robot in game